


That's Definitely Not Santa...

by ArielSakura



Series: Christmas Fluff [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Feeling maudlin on Christmas Eve, Harry is suddenly very surprised when his home is infiltrated, especially when the intruder comes down the chimney...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark
Series: Christmas Fluff [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1225067
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1259
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas, Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers





	That's Definitely Not Santa...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atheandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Это точно не Санта!..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187245) by [Liraira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira)



> Dedicated to Atheandra an amazing author who helped inspire this fic. This is my thanks for all the help you have given me, from last years Christmas fluff pieces to the odd betaing this year. I appreciate both it and your friendship. Love you darling! xox
> 
> This story is Day 10 of the Word Orgy "12 Days of Christmas Challenge" and the prompt was: Fire

It was Christmas Eve and Harry was sitting in his armchair, staring morosely into the fire in Grimmauld Place. He had just returned from a huge family dinner at the Burrow where they had been stuffed full of good food and cheer. 

That cheer had faded in the face of his empty house and empty bed. 

Sighing, Harry shifted on the lounge and took another sip of his tea, laden with just a little brandy for the holiday season, while his eyes roved the room around him. Kreacher had done a good job festooning the place. The room was clean and mistletoe hung from tinsel covered doorways. A tree stood in one corner, lights twinkling cheerfully, the presents he intended to give his family placed carefully under there. 

The fire crackled merrily, drawing his attention again. It was all very nice, but Harry longed for someone to share it with. 

Longed to finally be able to find his soulmate. Like Ron and Luna had. Like Hermione and Draco. Granted that last couple had been a shock to everyone, albeit to no-one more than themselves. It had happened third year, right after Hermione had punched Draco in the nose. 

They had all stood there, completely stunned as if they had all been hit with a petrifying spell when that telling light had flashed around Draco and Hermione. But eventually, over the years and after a few shared projects, Hermione and Draco had become as disgustingly sweet as any other couple and Harry had developed very selective blindness around his friends. 

Compared to Hermione and Draco’s story, Molly and Arthur’s was sweet. Apparently, Arthur had been crushing on the Hufflepuff for some time and had been looking for an excuse to instigate a touch when she had tripped down the stairs and literally fallen into his arms. 

Everyone he knew had similar stories - some sweet, some wild, some downright funny - Harry just wished that his story would hurry up and happen already. He was tired of going to bed alone. He was tired of the pitying glances from his friends. He was tired of the press speculating that he was soulmateless or that they had died in the war. 

He just wanted someone. 

Someone who was his. 

Someone who wouldn’t be intimidated by his name, someone who would know something of the burden he carried, someone good-looking, and charming, and - Harry snorted derisively as his list grew, ‘if wishes were horses,’ he thought sullenly, taking another sip of his tea, wishing it were pure brandy instead, ‘beggars would ride’. 

All of a sudden, there was a crashing sound and his wards alerted him to an intruder. Quickly, Harry was on his feet, wand in hand, as he tried to discern the source. It sounded as if it came from above him… But there was no one in the house beside him and Kreacher. 

A screeching sound quickly accompanied the crashing, like metal on rock, assailing his ears as it drew ever closer. Harry frowned as he was still unable to tell where it was coming from. Suddenly, his fireplace began to sputter, air pushing against the flames unnaturally, and Harry pointed his wand as he realised whatever it was, it was coming down his chimney. 

On Christmas Eve. 

But Santa wasn’t _really_ real… was he?

A red and gold humanoid figure spat itself out of his fireplace, sprawling on the hearthrug in front of him with a groan.

Harry blinked rapidly. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t Santa…

The figure groaned again and Harry became concerned. Hesitantly, he stepped forward, wand at the ready. 

“Are you alright?” 

The metal man moved slowly and lifted its head toward Harry. Its face was a golden visor of some kind of metal and Harry startled when it drew back entirely to reveal a man’s face underneath. 

“I feel like I just fell through a wormhole of some kind.” 

Harry snorted. The man must be a muggleborn to use that kind of language. He doubted any pureblood knew the term ‘wormhole’. And an American muggleborn at that. 

“Not a wormhole, just my chimney. However did you manage that?”

Slowly, the man stood up, “Your chimney? Like Santa?” 

Harry shrugged, “Well, it is Christmas Eve.”

The man blinked at him before he snorted. “Touche.”

He looked around Harry’s living room for a moment and Harry started to shift nervously, “Look, erm… _Are_ you alright? Did you need any help? Mr…?”

The man’s gaze zeroed back on Harry sharply, “You don’t know who I am?” 

“Should I?” Harry asked.

The man laughed, and suddenly his suit disappeared, shrinking down so fast that Harry was unable to track where it went. 

“Most people do,” he looked at Harry curiously. “I’m Tony, Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist.”

“Uh huh,” Harry replied dryly, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Tony stepped forward, his eyes roaming over Harry critically, assessing him. “You really don’t know me, do you?” 

Harry furrowed his brow, “Look, Mr Stark-”

“Tony. Mr Stark was my father.”

“Tony. If you are alright, would you like me to show you to the front door? I mean, it was nice of you to drop by unannounced and all. But I do have an evening to go back to.”

Tony’s eyebrow rose and he looked around the room again. “Yes, I can see that, sitting by yourself on Christmas Eve. Riveting-” he broke off suddenly and quickly walked over to the nearby wall and the portrait of Tonks and Remus. “Is this moving? What kind of technology is this?”

Harry’s eyes went wide. Tony was no muggleborn! He _was_ a muggle! 

“Wait!”

He rushed toward him, intent on pulling him away from investigating the portrait. But just as Harry’s hand grabbed his elbow, a bright light surrounded them.

They both froze and then, very slowly, Tony turned around. His eyes were wide with shock and Harry was sure his own expression wasn’t far off. 

‘Well,’ Harry thought unnecessarily, ‘at least it doesn’t matter that he’s a muggle anymore.’

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Tony _~*~*~*~*~

That had been two years ago, and while they had done their fair share of freaking out at the time, they had now settled into the kind of relationship Harry had wished for that very night. 

Once Tony had told Harry the story behind his arc-reactor, Harry had taken him to the best wizarding healers and they had healed Tony in a matter of minutes. He kept the reactor, and the Iron Man gig. Because, as he said once, it was who he was. He was Iron Man. 

For their six-month anniversary, he had made Harry his own suit, adapted to Harry’s magic so he could disguise it as advanced technology. While he generally wanted to lead a quiet life, Harry had flat-out refused to be left on the sidelines of any missions that required Tony. Tony had eventually agreed, and told Fury that he and Harry were a package deal from now on and if he didn’t let Harry into the Avengers, he would stop designing new toys for them. Fury had buckled quickly at their demand. 

They fought of course, and argued often. It wasn’t all roses. Mostly though, the arguing was for fun, and the sex was all the better for it…

~*~*~*~*~ _Harry &Tony _~*~*~*~*~

“To-ny! Faster! Damn it!” Harry gasped as Tony rocked into him slowly once more. 

All Harry’s breathy demand succeeded in getting him was a hard suck at his neck in retaliation, and he threw his head back against the pillow with a drawn-out groan. 

“I want this to last, sweetheart.” Tony murmured, “Want to feel you, want to love you.” 

The retaliation that had been building in Harry’s chest deflated at those words. Tony didn’t often get sappy - Harry didn’t much either for that matter - but every so often they would acknowledge just how deeply they were in love with one another. Harry sighed and smiled into the kiss Tony pressed against his lips. His hand came up to thread through Tony’s hair and he shifted slightly to wrap his legs around Tony’s waist. Changing the angle to something deeper and more intimate. 

“God, Harry,” Tony gasped minutes later, pulling back from their kiss to stare intently into Harry’s eyes, “you’re perfect, you know that?”

He thrust harder and Harry groaned. 

“Not so bad yourself,” Harry replied breathlessly. 

Tony’s eyes flashed at the remark and he started to thrust a little faster. Harry felt his climax building and gave himself over to it when Tony wrapped a hand around his cock. 

With a deep moan, Harry came, his muscles clenching tightly around Tony as he spilled himself between them. 

Tony buried his face in Harry’s neck and came with a groan of his own. 

Panting, both a little breathless from their exertion, Harry released his grip on Tony’s waist and his legs fell back to the bed. Tony shifted just a little, letting his cock slip free from Harry’s arse. With a mumbled incantation and a negligent wave of his hand, Harry cleaned them both up. 

Tony stretched his hands beneath the pillow behind Harry’s head before he rolled off Harry and propped himself up on one elbow. 

“Who would have thought that, two years ago, I would be taking a scenic flight over London, only for my suit to malfunction when it flew into your wards. And then to come crashing down my soulmate’s chimney?” 

Harry snorted. “It sounds so unlikely when you say it like that.” He stretched absently and grinned sheepishly at Tony. “You know, I never did tell you, but I was sitting on my couch that night, wishing that I could meet you.” 

Tony’s eyes sparkled as he grinned cockily. “And am I everything you wished I would be?” 

Harry knew he could answer with a laugh and a kiss, but the moment between them now felt greater than that. Instead, he let his lips lift into a soft smile as he answered, “More.”

He tilted his head as Tony sucked in a quick little breath, but before he could ask about it, Tony had placed a little box on his chest and flicked the lid open. 

Harry glanced down at it, inhaling a shocked breath. When had Tony found it? Had he seen Harry with it? He looked nervously back up to Tony. His nerves clearly reflected in those warm brown eyes and Harry wasn’t sure what to say…

“So, Harry… will you marry me?”

Harry laughed breathlessly, “That’s kind of my line.” 

“What? Why?” Tony cocked his head and looked down at the box. His gaze quickly morphed into disbelief. “Wait... that’s not the ring I made…” 

Suddenly, it clicked and Harry contorted his arm to reach under the pillows, fingers soon closing around an identical box. He pulled it out and flicked it open with his thumb. 

“No, that’s the ring _I_ had made,” Harry replied with a grin. 

Tony’s eyes went wide, quickly moving from the box in Harry’s hand to the one he still held on Harry’s chest, before he laughed. 

“So I take it that’s a yes then?” Tony asked.

Harry laughed with him and pulled him back down for a kiss in lieu of a verbal answer. 

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!!  
> Love and muses  
> Ariel xox


End file.
